Un mal día en la vida de un adolescente malhumorad
by bars-9
Summary: Oneshot, preHBP: Tu último ligue te ha dejado plantado, has discutido con tus amigos, no te aguantas ni a ti mismo, has provocado un pequeño “incidente” en el Gran Comedor a raíz de tu malhumor y para colmo el profesor Dumbledore te ha castigado


Disclaimer: honestamente, si algo de lo que leéis aquí os suena no son imaginaciones vuestras, es que lo he tomado prestado de la obra de Rowling.

En un arranque inspirativo de estos que me dan una vez cada medio año resulta que me ha salido este one shot cortito.

Y lo recuerdo por si acaso que como ya indico en el resumen, el fict fue ideado antes de la publicación del sexto libro.

****

**Un mal día en la vida de un adolescente malhumorado**

El hecho de ser el blanco favorito del mago asesino más peligroso de todos los tiempos, podía ser motivo de preocupación suficiente para cualquier persona. Y digo podía, porque para Harry Potter, el sujeto en cuestión cuya muerte podía producirse en cualquier momento, sus preocupaciones a corto plazo eran bastante diferentes.

Como todo buen adolescente de 17 años que se precie, las preocupaciones básicas de Harry eran tres: quidditch, amigos y chicas. Y concretamente, aquel 13 de febrero, la que más le preocupaba era la última de las tres. Más cuando su ligue más reciente (nada serio), le había pedido hablar a solas. Y es que todo el mundo sabe que cuando una mujer te pide hablar a solas, es por un asunto muy bueno o muy malo. No hay termino medio. Harry, con su particular negatividad, se inclinaba por la segunda opción.

- Llegas tarde – anunció Padma Patil, dando golpecitos nerviosos con el pie en el suelo.

- Lo… lo siento – se disculpó Harry a duras penas, todavía jadeante por la carrera – No he podido llegar antes.

- Esto va a ir rápido. Dentro de diez minutos tengo Pociones y si llego tarde, Snape me mata.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, confundido por el extraño comportamiento de la Raven. Normalmente, Padma era diametralmente opuesta a su hermana Parvati: dulce, inteligente y comprensiva. Pero en esos momentos parecía una fotocopia de su hermana gemela, y no precisamente por su aspecto.

- Harry – empezó a decir la chica con tono solemne – Lo nuestro se tiene que acabar.

El moreno la observó estupefacto y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, como un pez fuera del agua que da sus últimos coletazos.

- ¿Qué? – logró articular por fin.

- Que se acabó, terminamos, corto contigo, c'est fini.

- Pero Padma…

- No, Harry – le cortó la chica altaneramente – No trates de darme pena.

- Tan solo te iba a preguntar porqué – Harry se rascó la cabeza.

- Ah… eso… - Padma pareció reparar por primer vez en ese "insignificante" detalle – Pues… pues porque eres incapaz de comprometerte con alguien y yo necesito justo lo contrario.

- Padma – el joven Griffy la miró seriamente, como temiendo por la salud mental de la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo llevamos semana y media juntos. No creo que en tan pocos días te haya dado tiempo a formarte una opinión así de mí.

- ¡No intentes llevarme la contraria, Harry! – intentó Padma salir del paso.

Y sin dar una explicación más, la joven se dio media vuelta dejando al pobre chico más plantado que un geranio y sin haber asimilado del todo lo que le acababa de suceder.

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de si lo que acababa de pasar era verdad o tan solo un sueño absurdo, cuando de repente se encontró posando su mochila de mala manera en el aula de Transformaciones.

- ¡Señor Potter! – le riñó la profesora McGonagall, tan severa y recta como siempre – Cuide sus modales.

El joven murmuró algo por lo bajo, antes de sacar la varita y disponerse a atender a la explicación de ese día. O por lo menos a aparentar que atendía.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – susurró Ron imperceptiblemente.

- Bien – contestó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros – Me dejó.

- ¿Que te qué? Pero…

- Chisst – interrumpió Hermione mandándoles callar – Los cotilleos para luego, estoy intentando atender a la profesora.

Ron ya había abierto la boca para replicar algo, pero Harry se la cerró de un pisotón. Bastante tenía con lo suyo, como para tener que aguantar otra de las típicas discusiones absurdas y sin fundamento de sus dos amigos.

oooooooooooo

- "Que se acabó, terminamos, corto contigo, c'est fini" – repitió Harry las palabras de Padma, imitando a la perfección la voz de su ahora ex.

- Pero si no llevabais ni dos semanas juntos – replicó su pelirrojo amigo a la vez que intentaba engullir la mayor cantidad de comida engullible en el menor tiempo posible.

- Las mujeres están locas.

Hermione miró a Harry con desaprobación antes de murmurar algo que por lo poco que pudieron captar sus dos amigos, englobaba las palabras "hombres" e "idiotas". Tras esto, la castaña continuó comiendo en silencio.

- ¿Y cuál va a ser tu próximo objetivo?

El joven moreno adoptó una mueca divertida al oír el comentario de Ron; solo el pelirrojo era capaz de pensar en su próximo ligue horas después de que una chica le hubiera dejado. Sin embargo las sonrisas de los dos amigos se congelaron al percatarse de la mirada asesina que Hermione le estaba lanzando a Ron: primera señal de que un discusión Granger vs. Weasley se cernía sobre el trío.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? – tomó parte la chica por primera vez en la conversación - ¿No ves que le acaban de dejar? Tiene que estar hecho polvo.

- En realidad Padma no era nada serio – intervino Harry rápidamente para intentar suavizar la situación.

Sin embargo, el darle la razón a Ron no consiguió el efecto deseado, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Hermione dirigió esta vez su característica mirada fulminante a Harry, quien se encogió ante su asiento como si delante suyo tuviera a un dementor en lugar de a su mejor amiga.

- Y yo me pregunto… - comenzó a decir Hermione en un tono irónico que no hacía presagiar nada bueno - ¿Son los planetas que se han confabulado contra mí¿O más bien debería decir vosotros?

- Son los planetas – contestó su pelirrojo amigo casi sin pensarlo. Pero sin el casi.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes la palabra más impertinente en el momento más inoportuno, Ronald?

Ya estaba. Ya se había liado. Ron se había propuesto reducir sus discusiones con su amiga en por lo menos un 10 por ciento, pero si había algo que el pelirrojo no soportaba era que le llamaran por su nombre completo. Harry lo sabía. Ron lo sabía. Y lo que es peor, Hermione lo sabía.

Harry desconectó por completo. Lo que menos necesitaba en un día tan nefasto como aquel era una discusión. El joven cerró los ojos y se abstrajo del mundo. Sin embargo, en ese nirvana suyo tan particular, en medio del caos, no pudo evitar las interferencias.

- ¡Estoy harto de ti!

"Imagina que eres tan ligero que solo con levantar un pie eres capaz de flotar".

- ¡Y tú eres un impertinente!

"Siente el viento fresco azotando tu cara".

- ¡Sabelotodo!

"Siente que todas tus preocupaciones se quedan en la tierra y se hacen más pequeñas a medida que te elevas".

- ¡Caradura!

"Padma no existe. Ron no existe. Hermione no existe".

- ¡Amargada!

Pero de repente. Los pensamientos de Harry se fueron volviendo más y más oscuros.

- ¡Imbécil!

"Siente tu mano agarrando el cuello de Ron. Siente como tu otra mano se cierra alrededor del pescuezo de Hermione".

- ¡Aguafiestas!

"Apretando fuerte".

"Más fuerte".

"Más…"

- ¡Idiot…!

¡CLASH!

¡CLASH!

¡CLASH!

Hermione se vio interrumpida por el inconfundible sonido de un vaso al estallar. Bueno, de uno, de dos, de tres… y de todos los vasos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Inmediatamente, Ron y Hermione dirigieron sus miradas hacia su amigo, quien se hallaba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de profunda satisfacción en la cara.

- Harry… - susurró la chica suavemente, procurando no perturbar al moreno con su voz.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Harry abrió los ojos despertando de su letargo. Al ver a sus dos amigos mirándole fijamente, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¿Habéis terminado?

- Sí, pero… - Ron paseó los ojos a su alrededor, como esperando que Harry se diera cuenta del estropicio que había armado.

Y se percató de ello. Su cara adoptó una expresión pícara, como un niño que acaba de realizar una travesura.

- Deberías aprender a controlarte más – le reprochó Hermione.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú a mí? – replicó el chico, aunque en un tono suave, todavía invadido por una felicidad inexplicable – Que yo sepa, yo no he sido el que me he puesto a discutir como un poseso y…

- Harry – la inconfundible voz, serena pero firme en esta ocasión, de Albus Dumbledore interrumpió el razonamiento del joven - ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta a la vez que se levantaba. Tan repentina e inexplicablemente como le había invadido, la felicidad le abandonó al oír las palabras de su director y darse cuenta de que el incidente tenía más importancia de la que le había dado en un principio.

- Harry – repitió Dumbledore una vez que se encontraron fuera del comedor, concretamente paseando por los terrenos de colegio – Cuéntame¿qué es de tu vida?

- Buenooo… tirando – contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros, un poco descolocado por la pregunta.

- Veo que Voldemort no te quita el sueño – al darse cuenta que la frase había sonado a reproche, el profesor añadió – eso está bien.

- Tengo al mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos intentando matarme a toda costa. Pero también tengo unos ÉXTASIS terribles a fin de curso. ¡Ah! Y necesito conseguir una chica para el baile de San Valentín de mañana. Mis objetivos son a corto plazo.

El contenido y el tono de la frase había sonado del todo despreocupados, y es que la estrategia de Harry era muy simple: vivir su juventud con la máxima normalidad posible. O por lo menos con la máxima normalidad posible que el hecho de ser el objetivo de un asesino maníaco te podía permitir.

- Me gusta tu forma de ver las cosas – aprobó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos, joven y anciano… vale, seré benevolente. Los dos, joven y entradito en años, continuaron caminando durante unos minutos en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos; el primero preguntándose qué chica llevaría al baile de mañana, y el segundo cómo pedirle a la profesora McGonagall ser su pareja de baile.

- Pero el hecho de que me guste tu forma de ver las cosas no te va a libra del castigo – dejó caer el director, frustrado por no encontrar la solución a su problema.

Harry alzó la cabeza hacia el hombre y abrió la boca para replicar pero, en un alarde de sensatez y madurez (que el chico ya tenía 17), la cerró al darse cuenta de que era imposible rebatir a alguien como Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Y en qué va a consistir?

- En que aprendas a controlarte…

El joven volvió a levantar la cabeza sin creerse su buena suerte.

- … y en decorar el Gran Comedor para la fiesta de mañana.

oooooooooooooo

- ¿Qué tal te fue la charla con el profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Hermione por la tarde, en medio de la clase práctica de Encantamientos.

- Estupenda. No tengo chica para mañana y encima me toca adornar el Gran Comedor – contestó Harry apesadumbrado.

Ron dejó escapar una carcajada que rápidamente disimuló.

- Gracias por tu compasión. A eso le llamo yo ser buen amigo.

- Lo siento, Harry – se disculpó Ron, todavía intentando aguantar la risa – Pero es que cada vez que me dices que no tienes pareja para mañana, no puedo evitar acordarme del pivón que tengo como acompañante.

- Nunca pensé que las palabras "pivón" y "Hannah Abbot" pudieran ir en la misma frase – murmuró Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para que el pelirrojo lo oyera.

- Será mejor Justin Fint – Flecha – comentó él con marcado desdén.

- Es Fint – Fletchey. Y por lo menos domina el encantamiento _Accio_ desde que lo aprendimos hace tres años – observó Hermione mordazmente, haciendo alusión a los vanos intentos de su amigo por atraer una pluma colocada tres pupitres por delante de ellos.

- Yo también lo domino – aseguró Ron con petulancia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver como el joven lo intentaba una y otra vez. Y una y otra vez lo volvía a hacer mal.

oooooooooooooo

A pesar de que le llamaban Gran Comedor, en sus siete años de estancia en Hogwarts, Harry nunca se había imaginado que pudiera ser tan grande. Llevaba dos horas y media inmerso en su castigo, y todavía le quedaba por adornar la mitad de la estancia. A esas alturas, el chico estaba harto de tanto corazón y de tanto color rosa.

- ¿Trabajando duro? – preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Harry no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que una marcada silueta femenina coronada por una cabellera roja como el fuego se hallaba tras él. Sin embargo lo hizo, y lo hizo tan bruscamente que a punto estuvo de caerse de la escalera sobre la que se encontraba y abrirse la cabeza en dos.

- Tranquilo, fiera. Resérvale el trabajo de matarte a Voldemort – bromeó Ginny con una sonrisa.

El joven correspondió al gesto. Siempre había agradecido el buen humor de Ginny.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Un asunto muy importante – respondió la chica, aunque por el tono de voz estaba claro que no le iba a explicar de que se trataba.

Harry no insistió. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que la joven pelirroja había heredado el carácter irascible de su madre y la maestría para las bromas de sus dos hermanos gemelos. Mala combinación. Decidió que lo mejor era no meterse en sus asuntos.

- Tienes mano para esto – observó ella divertida, echándole un vistazo al aspecto del Gran Comedor.

- Hay muchas facetas mías que no conoces.

- No lo dudo. Eres un ser tremendamente polifacético – continuó Ginny con la broma – Estudias, adornas comedores para fiestas, te enfrentas al asesino más peligroso de la historia…

El joven sonrió, tras lo cual siguió un largo silencio. Pero no un silencio incómodo, más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¿Sabes? No encontraba la manera de pillarte solo – soltó la pelirroja de repente.

- ¿Y para qué querías que encontrarme solo? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, a pesar de lo extraño y fuera de lugar que había resultado el comentario.

- Para decirte que me gustas.

Harry se quedó helado. Si ya de por sí era raro oír una frase tan directa y contundente de boca de una chica, más extraño resultaba si la chica en cuestión era Ginny Weasley. Y no porque la pelirroja no fuera lanzada, que lo era como la que más, ni porque no fuera atractiva, que Harry ya se había dado cuenta de ello hace mucho, si no porque… en fin, era Ginny. Por lo que Harry había podido comprobar, él no se ajustaba en absoluto al modelo de chico ideal de la pelirroja.

- Y que sé que te gusto – concluyó ella con una enorme sonrisa llena de seguridad.

- ¿Qué tú sabes qué? – preguntó Harry completamente desconcertado.

- Que sé que yo te gusto. El problema es que tú todavía no te has dado cuenta de ello.

Ginny esbozó una enigmática sonrisa antes de resolver las dudas que le acababa de plantear al moreno, que eran unas cuantas.

- Me gustas desde hace mucho, creo que es evidente – comenzó Ginny a explicar -. Yo no intente gustarte, porque esas cosas si se fuerzan nunca salen bien, así que dejé que todo fluyera. Al principio fluyó mal por culpa de Cho Chang, pero ningún plan es perfecto. Mientras tanto yo seguía sin forzar las cosas, más bien todo lo contrario. De hecho comencé a fijarme en chicos diametralmente opuestos a ti: rubios, pálidos y con ojos grises. Draco Malfoy sería una buena prueba de ello.

Harry, que no había ni pestañeado durante todo el discursito, torció el gesto al oír el nombre de su archienemigo número 2 ahora reconvertido en un valioso espía. Nunca le había gustado el lío/relación/rollete/algo indefinido que habían mantenido Ginny y él el curso pasado.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada serio – aseguró la pelirroja agitando la mano -. Yo seguía queriendo dejar las cosas fluir, pero tú no te dabas cuenta de que yo te gustaba. Porque yo ya me había dado cuenta de ello. Así que cuando me enteré que estabas con Padma Patil, abandoné mi plan de dejar fluir las cosas y comencé a forzarlas. Padma me debía un favor, así que le pedí que te dejara. Como no llevabais mucho tiempo (a no ser que entiendas dos semanas por una eternidad, claro), no le importó mucho. A un día del baile de San Valentín estaba claro que estarías desesperado por encontrar una pareja. Y a un día del baile de San Valentín yo estaba sin pareja. Solo había que conectar ideas. El problema es que tú estúpido mal humor se interpuso y no te dejó pensar con claridad. La solución es que al estar castigado, yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte ver que te gusto.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó él cuando dedujo que la explicación había concluido.

- Sí – afirmó Ginny con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Harry estaba entre intimidado y maravillado por lo retorcida que podía ser la mente de las mujeres en general y de Ginny Weasley en particular.

- Bueno, no – rectificó ella acercándose a Harry y colocándose extremadamente cerca de él – Como veo que tus hormonas no acaban de funcionar con normalidad, voy a echarles una mano.

Y sin más aviso, la pelirroja posó una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Harry y atrajo al moreno hacia ella, rozando sus labios con los del chico suavemente.

- Esto es solo un aperitivo – sonrió la joven con picardía, separándose en el momento justo y sabiendo que había dejado a Harry con ganas de más - ¿Qué me dices?

- Que no entiendo como acabas de gastar tanta saliva en tu eterno discurso cuando lo único que tenías que hacer era besarme.

Ginny pareció darse por satisfecha con esa respuesta, ya que volvió a acercar a Harry hacia ella y esta vez sí, le dio un beso en toda regla. De esos que no dejan dudas.

- Tú si que eres buena convenciendo – susurró Harry al oído de la chica.

- Pero antes de nada – dijo la pelirroja separándose bruscamente de él – quiero que dejemos claro que esto no es nada serio de momento. Igual dentro de dos días no nos soportamos o igual dentro de diez años estamos casados y con tres hijos. Quién sabe.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa tierna y tomó a la joven por la cintura.

- Y a quién le importa – concluyó él antes de volver a posar los labios sobre los de, ahora ya lo podía decir con propiedad, su pelirroja.

* * *

Pues ya está. Claro y conciso, creo yo Espero que os haya gustado y me alegraría mucho saber vuestra opinión (mensaje subliminal: dejadme reviews, por favorrrrrrrrrr).

Un besote.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey

Adicta a OT y a la F1 (pero como mola Magic Alonso)

y ya que estamos… estudiante estresada (y eso que solo llevo dos semanas de clase ¬¬)


End file.
